


I Arise From Dreams of Thee, In the First Sweet Sleep of Night

by NeverMournBlackOmne



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, When Frank thinks about Karen-it’s poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMournBlackOmne/pseuds/NeverMournBlackOmne
Summary: Frank thinks about Karen. That’s it. That’s the post.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	I Arise From Dreams of Thee, In the First Sweet Sleep of Night

The thing about Karen Page was that she was too beautiful. Most of the time he couldn’t even look at her. All he could do was just steal glances out of the corner of his eye and try to memorize the moment.   
And it wasn’t just the eyes and the hair and the skin. And that body. Although ordinarily that would be enough.   
It was how those eyes always looked at him with an unwavering faith.  
It was how her hair seemed filled with sunshine even in the shadows and how it glowed like a halo for an angel. Like the angel she was. She would be his salvation if he would just stop digging his grave long enough to look up.  
It was how her skin was fine like a porcelain doll and he was so afraid his touch would break her.  
It was how her body was strong and lithe but it was just a vessel. A vessel for whatever it was that made Karen Page, Karen Page. Red would say it better, but her soul or her essence or …God. He was screwing this up. How long had the silence gone on?

But she just kept waiting. Waiting for him to say something. Anything. To say he wanted her to wait. That he wanted her. Her hand was on his wrist, touching the bare skin of his crossed arms and her eyes implored him. He couldn’t look away.

He covered her hand with his and he felt her tremble at his touch, her fingers fragile under his like the wings of a bird. He pulled her hand away, watching her hand slide out of his and fall to her side.

The bailiff pulled his unresisting arms behind his back and cuffed his hands to the chain that led down to his leg shackles. There were three more officers ready to escort him away. He didn’t feel their hands on his body, just saw Karen getting further and further away, before the door shut off his view. 

And she was gone.


End file.
